bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Recollection Dissipation
"The Recollection Dissipation"'http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/03/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1020.html is the twentieth episode of the tenth season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on April 6, 2017. Summary Sheldon pushes himself to the limit when he collaborates on projects with Leonard and Wolowitz as well as Amy on the same day. Also, Bernadette is nearing the end of her maternity leave and must return to work, but she seems reluctant to do so. Credits * '''Guest starring: ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart ** Joel Murray as Doug * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Maria Ferrari * Story: Eric Kaplan, Tara Hernandez & Jeremy Howe Notes *'Title Reference:' Sheldon has memory problems. *Taping date: March 14, 2017 *This episode was watched by 12.59 million people with a rating of 2.7 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users 17.11 million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on April 6, 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia * In this episode, Sheldon cannot seem to recall some of the past events in his life, which is normally out of character for him due to his eidetic memory. * Howard kept a secret from Bernadette involving the death of her aunt Trixie for six years. * Soft Kitty returns in this episode after its last occurrence in "The Anxiety Optimization". This time, it's sung by Amy in three different languages. In a sheer coincidence, a little over before this episode's airing, The Big Bang Theory staff won the lawsuit regarding the copyright issues over Soft Kitty. * Penny is now more aware of Sheldon's habit of saying facts about something she may bring up. * The daycare that looks after Halley banned Stuart from the premises. * Sheldon unintentionally spills information about the secret quantum gyroscope he, Leonard, and Howard have been working on. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. 10.20 TRD-1.jpg 10.20 TRD-2.jpg 10.20 TRD-3.jpg 10.20 TRD-4.jpg 10.20 TRD-5.jpg 10.20 TRD-6.jpg 10.20 TRD-7.jpg 10.20 TRD-8.jpg 10.20 TRD-9.jpg 10.20 TRD-10.jpg 10.20 TRD-11.jpg 10.20 TRD-12.jpg 10.20 TRD-13.jpg 10.20 TRD-14.jpg 10.20 TRD-15.jpg 10.20 TRD-16.jpg References Category:Season 10 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Series 10 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2017 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Stubs Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:2017 Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard-Penny married Category:Leonard-Penny Category:Sheldon-Amy Category:Shamy Category:Howardette married Category:Howard-Bernadette Married Category:Shamy Together Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:The Apartment Building Category:Apartment Building Residents Category:Penny's Apartment Category:Raj Talks Without Alcohol Category:Sheldon and Leonard's apartment Category:The Hofstadters Category:The Hofstadter family Category:The Coopers Category:The Wolowitzs Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:April Episodes Category:April 2017 Category:April Category:Spring Episodes Category:Spring episodes Category:Raj financially independent Category:Stuart Category:Maternal Category:Maternity Leave Category:Bar Category:Cowboy Bar Category:Sheldon Forgets Category:Soft Kitty Category:No Emily appearance Category:No Leslie appearance Category:No Priya appearance Category:Shamy Living Together Category:Sheldon and Amy's apartment Category:Sheldon-Amy living together Category:No Emily appearance (Season 10) Category:Doug Category:Alcohol Category:Raj, Penny, and Leonard's apartment